Geo Wants to be a Brother
by GeminiSparkSP
Summary: Geo shocked his parents by telling that he wants a brother. What could Kelvin and Hope do? WARNING! LEMON AHEAD!


Black: "Hello guys, I am GeminiSpark Black, and on my right, my twin GeminiSpark White. Together, we are known as GeminiSparkSP."

White: "I never consider myself to be your twin. In fact, you are just my alter ego formed in the past."

Black: *sigh* "Whatever. White, say the magic words."

White: "We do not own Kelvin, Hope, nor Geo Stelar and any other Megaman characters. They belong to CAPCOM."

Black: "But we own the OC, Cosmo."

White: "No we don't. You do, and he's all yours. Geez, why must you come up with an OC anyway?"

Black: "Because of this." *Hands over the script*

White: o.O

Black: "Why?"

White: "Aaaaarrrrggghh! My virgin knowledge of sex!"

* * *

Geo Wants To Be a Brother

Months have passed since Kelvin Stelar reunited with his family. Until one morning, Geo asked something that surprised both his mom and his dad.

"Mom, dad, I….um…."

"What's wrong, Geo?" Asked Kelvin, eating his breakfast.

"You know you can just tell us anything." Said Hope.

"It's just that….I feel so lonely." He said.

"Why do you feel like that? You have me, your father, and your wizard Omega-Xis." Hope answered.

"Well, I….I want a brother. Or at least, I want to become a brother." Geo Said.

Upon hearing Geo's answer, Kelvin couldn't help but to choke his breakfast, while Hope couldn't also help but to squirt her drink.

"What's wrong? Mom? Dad?" Geo asked innocently.

Recovering from his choke, Kelvin looked at Geo, who is standing beside him. Kelvin then glanced at Hope, and she gave him a wink. A naughty, seductive wink Geo didn't notice. Kelvin looked back at Geo.

"Er, maybe we can work it out." Said Kelvin nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Hearing that, Geo seemed to be happy. Then he hurried to his school. He didn't want to miss his Saturday Class, because after that, he and his friends will go to Spica Mall. Once Geo left, Hope walked to Kelvin, approaching her seated husband from behind, and putting her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"So?" Asked Hope.

"So?" Kelvin asked her back.

"Well, 3 years being an EM being, wandering trough the empty space, and after all those lonely times, don't you want to do it?"

"Uh, well, let's find a good time for it. What about tonight?"

"I'll be waiting." She whispered.

The day went normally, at least for both of them. Geo had a tiring Saturday and went to bed straightly. Later that night, Kelvin and Hope were watching TV in the living room. They were sitting next to each other tightly on the couch. Kelvin grabbed Hope's left shoulder with his left hand. Hope rested her head on Kelvin's chest. Suddenly, Kelvin lowered his hands, tracing down Hope's side, until he come up to her left thigh. He started to rub her gently. She let out moans of pleasure as his hand reached her butt. He squeezed it and gave it a soft spank. Hope gasped, her face blushed. She looked at Kelvin and smiled.

"Oh, cut it off, you naughty."

"At least it works on you."

They both laughed as Kelvin grabbed Hope's waist, lying on his back, bringing Hope on top of him. He started to rub her thighs again, but with both hands. Hope couldn't help but to moan. Her face was getting red. She put her arms around Kelvin's neck and looked at him.

"I thought we will do it in the bedroom." Said Hope.

"We made Geo in the bedroom. Don't you want a new sensation, honey?"

"Oh, Kelvin."

Hope then pressed her forehead onto Kelvin's forehead. They looked each other's eyes, and smiled. She pressed her lips against Kelvin's. They kissed passionately as Kelvin licked her lower lip, begging for entrance. She happily opened her mouth, and soon after, their tongue met each other and danced. Kelvin could feel his manhood started to grow beneath his pants, until it poked Hope's crotch. She gasped and broke the kiss with a line of saliva connecting their tongues. She looked at Kelvin's crotch.

"Looks like our little friend wants to join." Said Kelvin.

Hope giggled naughtily and lowered her pants, revealing a white panty, soaked wet on the lower side.

"My, my. What do we have here?" Said Kelvin as he poked her wet spot, receiving a loud gasp.

"Stop teasing me, Kelvin" Said Hope between her heavy breaths.

Kelvin then lowered her panties, followed by his pants and panties, revealing his manhood, not too big, not too small, just perfect. He entered her womanhood slowly, but stopped by the head.

"Are you ready?" Asked Kelvin.

"I hope you haven't lost your touch." Said Hope.

"And I hope you're still sensitive."

Their lips locked again as he thrusted into her. He started to pump slowly. He could hear moans of pleasure coming out of hope's mouth. Then he lifted her clothes up, but not taking them off, revealing Hope's bare chest. Her breasts weren't too big or too small, just at the right size.

"You didn't wear any bra all day?" Asked Kelvin, surprised.

"I've prepared everything." Answered Hope.

Kelvin started to squeeze her left breast while breaking the kiss and started to lick her right nipple, sending jolts of pleasure. Her moans got louder as time passed. He also pumped faster from time to time, building their orgasms.

"Ah…Kelvin….I'm….gonna…"

"Me…too…"

They couldn't hold any longer as they reached their climax.

"Aahh….aaahh…Kelvin….aaaaahhhhh!" Screamed Hope as she reached her climax, wetting Kelvin's manhood.

"Uuhh…aahh…Hope…uuuaaaggghh!" Kelvin reached his climax at the same time, bursting his warm seed inside Hope.

Hope then rested her head on Kelvin's chest, both panting heavily in their exhaustion.

"You haven't lost your touch." Hope said.

"And you're still sensitive as ever."

"Geo's gonna be a big brother."

Kelvin then pulled out of her, rose his pants and panties up, followed by lowering Hope's clothing and rose her pants and panties. Then he carried Hope to their bedroom upstairs bridal style. Hope giggled before finally falling asleep in his arms.

9 months later

Kelvin hurried to the birthing room in the Echo Ridge Hospital. When he arrived, Hope was panting heavily, retrieving her newborn son.

"Well, have you got a name for him?" Asked Hope.

"I've got one: Cosmo. Cosmo Stelar. What do you think?"

"That's a great name."

They both smiled as they were looking their newborn son. Geo's wish has come true. He got a brother, and he's gonna be a big brother.

* * *

Black: "That's all, so please r&r, or feel the power of gemini thunder!"

White: "I'm not giving them any gemini thunder. Perhaps you can give them your electric slash."

Black: "At least mine's better than your rocket knuckle."

White: "Oh yeah?" *Sending off rocket knuckle*

Black: "Oh shit-" *Whack*

White: "Oh well, he passed out."


End file.
